The Avatar in the Feudal Era
by naturelover7
Summary: A new avatar named Terra is born into the earth bending community. But the world is attacked by people from another dimension. The worlds only hope, the avatar, is blasted to yet another dimension. There she meets a strange group of people including a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a time traveler, and two demons. Sorry I fail at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-** Although I wish I did I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Inuyasha but I do own Terra and the Naga couple. 

* * *

The sky split apart with a flash of black lighting and space ships came pouring though the whole in the sky. Fire rained from the sky. Houses exploded and there were cries of the injured. The streets started to run red with blood. A small girl of three years stood in the battle field. Her hair was pitch black and fell in waves down to her hips. Her skin was pale and freckles were scattered across her nose. Her eyes glowed blue the elements around her began lashing at the metal contraptions in the sky. Then a black arrow was shot at her and turned split apart the air in front of her. The portal then jumped forward and swallowed the girl whole. Then the energy closed leaving no trace of her.

* * *

The little girl woke up feeling the grass beneath her skin. She felt a warm breeze and opened her eyes. Then she put her hand to her face in confusion. She touched her open eyes and felt horror wash over her. She couldn't see anything. Her vision was pitch black. In fear and loneliness she began to cry. A young couple found the little girl sitting in the grass crying her eyes out.

"What is wrong?" the young man asked kindly. The girl stopped sobbing immediately at the sound of his voice and put a fake smile on her face even though her face was stained with tears and her green eyes were rimmed red.

"Oh, I am sorry for making you worry, I am fine," she said as sincerely as she could with her voice thick with tears.

"Come on we know you're lying. Why don't you tell us what is wrong?" the young woman asked in a kind voice.

"I'm lost and I can't see anymore," the young girl said, her voice wavering, "and I can't remember anything."

"Come on sweetie, why don't you come with us and stay until your parents find you. Can you remember your name or is that also a no?" The woman asked.

"My name is Terra," the young girl said, "I thank you for offering me a place to stay, are you sure it is not too much trouble? I wouldn't want to burden you."

"Terra, you can't expect to live out here until your parents come. You have no where to go and you are but a young girl that has become blind. You must come stay with us," the young man said sternly.

"Okay," Terra said, "may I ask you your names?"

"My name is Naga Kiyoko, and this is my husband Naga Kazu," the woman said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me Mr. and Mrs. Naga," Terra said.

"You may just call us by our first names." Kiyoko said, "come on, Terra lets get you into a house." She then firmly grasped the girls hand and lead her down the hill.

* * *

I know I should be working on my other story but I thought of this idea and I wrote it down so it wouldn't go away. I can't judge if it is any good so please review. Please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. I love knowing how I can improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all staying in an abandoned house together. They were going on a journey together for the first time since Naraku's defeat. They were going to help a town get rid of some particularly troublesome demons. Sango and Miroku had left their children with the priestess Kaede while they were gone. They were all about to fall asleep when the door opened. They all got into fighting positions when they saw a girl of about 18 in front of them. She had long wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Freckles were scattered across her nose. Her face was a sickly pale color and she had enormous bags under her eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought this house was abandoned," the girl said with a sweet voice, "I'll just be leaving now." She turned and started to run at a pace that most people wouldn't be able to catch up to if they were fully awake.

"Inuyasha go after her," Kagome said. He sprung up immediately and started going after her like that was what his body wanted to do all along and he just holding himself back. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked after him incredulously and then they looked at Shippo and Kirara and saw that they seemed to be struggling against themselves. They kept jumping up and then slowly lying back down like they HAD to go chase after that girl. They looked back at Inuyasha and he seemed to be struggling against the girl.

"Kirara, bring us to her," Sango said and the four of them jumped on Kirara's back and she flew to Inuyasha and the strange girl. When they caught up they saw Inuyasha making constant attacks to catch the girl but she dodged every one of them.

"Wait! We are not bad people! Come back!" Miroku said.

"I know you are good people, that is why I am running! I will only bring you trouble," the girl said.

"All the trouble you could possibly bring us could not be worse than what we have already experienced," Miroku said.

"Oh, no they caught up to me already," the girl muttered to herself and stopped abruptly causing her pursuers to skid past her before stopping. She then raised her hands before jerking them back down causing lighting to flash across the sky. Each bolt came down to earth illuminating hundreds of demons before crashing into them and destroying them. The group turned to gawk at her. The girls legs started to tremble out of exhaustion but she started running at a pace which would probably win a race.

"Stop," Kagome was the first to recover, "you'll kill yourself from exhaustion! You need to rest!" The girl stopped and turned around.

"How am I supposed to do that. I can never get rid of those demons for more than an hour. If The only way I could possibly do that is if other people protected me and how could I possibly ask people to risk their lives so I can sleep! Thank you for you concern but I am going to end up dead either way. I have to leave now," She then ran and quickly disappeared into the dark.

"We have to follow her!" Kagome said, "Inuyasha can you smell her?" He put his nose to the ground and started to smell.

"I can't, she doesn't have a sent but I think we can follow her. Everyone in the group that has demon is feeling a strange pull to her," Inuyasha said matter-of- factly. This caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Come on!" he glared, "she is getting farther away every second and that makes her harder to sense. Do you want to lose her completely? They then took off running after the girl.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Inuyasha

The group followed the girl but were barely gaining on her. She was moving nearly as quickly as they were. After a couple hours they all of a sudden started gaining on her with incredible speed. They finally found her standing in a small clearing. She then turned to face them.

"You are very determined aren't you? Well I shouldn't be surprised considering this is the group that chased Naraku all over Japan to take revenge on him." She said

"How do you know who we are?" Miroku asked.

"Well Miroku, do you realize now how dangerous I am and why you should stay away from me? The instincts I provoke in you demon and half demon friends will cause them to attack me at some point. When that happens, I will be forced to defend myself and I can not promise your friends will be alright.," She said.

"I don't recall telling you my name," Miroku said, "how do you know it?"

"Of course you didn't tell me your name. As to how I know it, I know everything about you, like the fact that you are a monk, you were released from a curse 3 years ago. I also no that that curse was a wind tunnel in your hand an it was placed on your family two generations ago by Naraku. You are married to the demon slayer Sango and have two twin girls and a baby boy. Your other friends are Shippo, a fox demon who lost his father due to the fact he had a sacred jewel shard, Inuyasha, a half demon who's father was the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho, and his mother was lady Izayoi, and Kagome, a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and is from 500 years in the future and destroyed the sacred jewel," She stated. Then Inuyasha came up in a threatening way.

"Who are you, and how do you know all these things about us?!" He growled.

"That first question I don't really know the answer to but I go by the name Terra. As for the second question I know everything about everyone I have ever crossed," the girl answered.

"That is not a Japanese name," Sango commented

"That is correct Sango, as near as I can figure I was born elsewhere. Now can we wrap this conversation up? We are completely surrounded by demons," Terra said. She then turned away from them. "Dang, not good. I don't have enough power to purify the energy in their bodies," She muttered to herself, "huh, he is here as well, I think I'll spare him, I am curious."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. The young girl just kept muttering to herself.

"I'm lucky there is a lake nearby. I'll just use that." she said. Then she turned left and shifted her weight so it was exactly in the middle. And then she lifted her hands and then spun. Suddenly a huge wave of water came out of nowhere. The water parted around the travelers and blanketed the demons surrounding. As soon as the water touch a demon it froze. In the end there was a giant glacier full with demons. The girl then punched the palm of her hand towards the iceberg and a giant block of earth crashed into the ice shattering the ice and all the demons in it. In the end there were two demons left in standing at the edge of the clearing. These demons were very familiar to Inuyasha's group. Then the two figures stepped forward and they saw a little green figure in front of a figure with long white hair.

"Jaken and Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well I am very interested in you considering this is the the 14th time we crossed paths and you don't seem to be the slightest bit affected by the aura surrounding my body," Terra said.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I really need to get better at these things. Please review. I love constructive criticism to learn how to make my writing better


End file.
